Youko Nightmares
by OnceUponANever
Summary: Kurama's dreams are haunted by the secrets in his heart.


Kurama rolled over, tangling the sheets between his legs.

"Hiei.. Hiei.. No..! Please.."

He heard a dark laughter in his ear and a low purr. Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he continued mumbling the object of his thoughts. A sharp pain struck his right bicep.

Kurama shot straight up and stared into the darkness of his bedroom.

"Again.. I had that damn dream again!" He hissed and fell back on his pillows. He began to subconsciously untangle his legs from his blankets and sheets as the laughter subsided from his thoughts.

He stretched and put his hands behind his head to prop it as he looked at his ceiling with wide eyes. He probably wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight after having that dream again. Every time he dreamt it, he wouldn't sleep again till the next night.. where he would dream it again. And so the cycle continued for the past three months. He was surprised and rather proud of himself for not acting crabby or irritable at his friends, although he almost wished they would guess so they could ask and he could take consol in them. Too bad they didn't seem to notice.

"Not even Hiei notices anything strange and he's usually the first to notice.. any.. thing.."

Kurama drifted back to sleep, breaking his cycle and falling into the darkness of his own mind.

A sweet floral scent filled the air of a large colorful orchard and everything was in bloom. Some cherry blossoms floated by Kurama's face, swirling for him before flying on. This was Kurama's dream world. An organic paradise and his own little haven. This was the place he would come for all his favorite dreams; dreams like playing normal sports with his friends, dreams like making stunning new combat moves, dreams of meditation, and, of course, dreams of him and his favorite demon just relaxing together.

The thought of Hiei brought a sudden rush of memory back to the tranquil Kurama, along with a sudden rush of doom.

"He's smiling that obnoxious grin of his again.. even in his sleep he wears it." Hiei observed from Kurama's windowsill after opening the unlocked pane.

Hiei smiled warmly, comforted that nobody could see him.

"Cute fool. Always smiling."

Kurama walked down one of the many rows of trees, breathing the sweet scent peacefully, and hoping –no- **PRAYING **that this dream would be different. With high hopes, he headed to the center of the paradise where he always met the point of his dreams: Whether they be his friends, his whip, or .. Well, actually, Kurama was half hoping he **WOULDN'T** see Hiei there tonight.

The boy walked into an open circle-shaped field with the largest tree of all in the direct center. Upon reaching one side of the gigantic tree, Kurama sat for a moment and took a deep breath. No matter if he saw what he dreaded on the other side, no matter if he didn't, Kurama swore to himself he wouldn't be upset. This little ritual of preparation was done every night since these dreams had begun and just once Kurama wished they would work.

He slowly circled around the right of the tree, careful not to trip over the gigantic roots or crunch anything to give away his position. A small plummeting feeling appeared in the bottom of his stomach and Kurama prepared himself for the worst, as he always did lately.

Hiei ran a finger down Kurama's jaw line, careful not to wake him. A small chittering startled him from outside suddenly, making him snatch his hand away from Kurama.

In an instant, but silent still, Hiei was looking out the window to see a small nest of birds curdled together to block the cold. The sound had been from a chick waking up but it seemed to be asleep once again.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Hiei crept back to Kurama and sat down softly on his bed again. He took a glance at Kurama's face before staring out the window, blinked, and did a double take on the redhead.

"What's-"

Kurama's face had gone from a pleasant smile to a suspicious frown and the front of his teeth were bared.

When Kurama was almost on the other side, he peered around to see Hiei standing there, staring away from the tree as if expecting something. Kurama's heart rose as his stomach knotted with dread.

"You're late." Kurama snapped back to focus as Hiei spoke. Kurama's eyes followed Hiei's gaze to see a pale-skinned figure with long sliver hair approaching.

Kurama was pulled into despair. "Not again.."

Hiei and the figure walked towards each other. The newcomer smiled wickedly. "So?"

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms. "Hn. Whatever." Hiei was about to turn towards the tree again, but in an instant Youko Kurama had seized Hiei's face and was kissing him passionately.

He pulled away and starred at Hiei, grinning. "You almost look upset with me."

Hiei 'hn'ed again as Youko Kurama smiled and began pulling his shirt off, exploring Hiei's abdomen with his hand. They began kissing heatedly again and stripping each other.

Kurama turned away as hot tears burned his eyes and began to run down his cheeks. "Not again.."

Every night he would go here and swear he wouldn't care. He knew it wasn't real.. right? But seeing Hiei with Kurama's other form made Kurama ill. Although, he could certainly see the attraction. Youko Kurama was much rougher then normal Kurama was and Hiei seemed to be enjoying the 'battle' for the dominant position.

He heard Hiei and Youko Kurama's gasps and moans, heard them laughing slightly when one of them did something unexpected, rolling around in the thick grass, Kurama could even swear he heard them touch each other. Finally, Kurama snapped and jumped to his feet, the hot tears running swiftly down his face and onto his clothing.

Just the way they did every night.

"Kurama? Kurama! What's wrong with you!" Hiei shook Kurama's shoulders violently in a vain attempt to wake him. Now Kurama's face was covered in sweat and tears and he was shaking slightly.

"Wake up damn it!"

"NO!"

Hiei dropped Kurama as he began kicking his legs and screaming.

"Kurama.."

Kurama ran out from hiding and went as close to the pair as his emotions would let him. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Hiei and Youko Kurama turned to him with somewhat surprised expressions. "What do you want?"

Kurama slowly walked towards them, shaking with anger and pain. "Stop it right now.. I demand you leave Hiei alone Youko.."

Youko Kurama raised an eyebrow and his ears twitched. He turned to Hiei and back to Kurama. "I see. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Kurama ground his teeth and tried desperately to keep hold on his feelings. "I'm not jealous, I'm betrayed."

Rolling his eyes, Youko Kurama glanced at Hiei. "Could you wait for a moment?"

"Hn." Hiei stood and walked a few feet away from the two Kuramas, crossing his arms. Youko Kurama also stood but went towards normal Kurama. The sky darkened as a cloud passed over it and a small wind picked up. Kurama could hear a low purr echoing through the trees.

"Can't stand it, can you Suichi? Can't stand that Hiei is mine?"

Youko Kurama was using Kurama's human name. Kurama seethed as he came face to face with himself. "Shut up.. Shut up, Youko!"

"Hiei loves me, you know that's the only reason he's anywhere near you. That's why he seeked you out to begin with. For me. Hiei loves me. And he loves what I can do to him-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurama snatched his rose whip from his waist and lashed it at Youko Kurama, who dodged easily and smiled. Youko Kurama leapt into the air and attempted to slash Kurama's head off, but Kurama rolled away at the last second.

Youko Kurama landed on his feet and sneered. "Are you forgetting, Suichi? I am the superior. I am the original. You can't beat me."

Kurama jumped at Youko Kurama and punched him in the face, the force blasting Youko Kurama back several feet and a few feet from Hiei.

"Hiei.. Don't, please.." Kurama whispered as Hiei watched Youko Kurama fall.

Hiei walked over to the fallen demon and held his head in his lap. He spoke as gentle as he could and whipped some blood from Youko Kurama's face.

"Hiei.. No.." Kurama pressed a hand to his face and felt only his tears.

Hiei cradled Kurama's hand as the redhead cried.

"What is it? Why are you calling me?"

Kurama sobbed painfully and wrenched his hand away, drawing both to his head.

"Kurama-! What's wrong with you! Kurama!"

Kurama held his hands tightly to his face, the way he did every night. Nothing ever changed and it never would.. he was doomed to this terror and didn't know how to make it stop.

"KURAMA!"

Kurama's head snapped up as Hiei's scream thundered down from the black sky and echoed all around him. He saw Youko Kurama flying at him, laughing as he was preparing a final attack, and aiming his long nails for Kurama's bicep. Surely this attack would drive the long nails through Kurama's arm and deep into his side, mortally wounding him like it always did.

But this time, thanks to Hiei's call, Kurama saw and was able to dodge in time. He grabbed Youko Kurama's arm as he fell and snapped it behind his back. He lashed out his rose whip again, still holding Youko Kurama in place by the arm, and snapped Youko Kurama in half. As he fell, a familiar sword flew towards Youko Kurama and pierced right threw his Adam's apple. The corpse landed with separate thuds as the two pieces hit the grass.

Kurama stared down at his other form. "Hiei is mine.." He panted, "He loves me.."

He turned towards the large tree again as the darkness faded and saw Hiei standing where he was when Kurama first arrived, with all his clothes on and just missing his sword.

Kurama slowly walked towards him, smiling weakly. "Hiei.."

Hiei smirked.

Kurama's eyes slowly opened and immediately closed again as some sweat rolled into them. He blinked away the stinging and looked at the boy's face above him.

"Kurama, you're awake-"

Kurama flung his arms over Hiei's and embraced him as he began sobbing lightly. Hiei was taken aback, but awkwardly hugged Kurama and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's –err- OK.. "

Hiei, of course, had absolutely no clue what was going on, but knew Kurama would tell him soon. He always did. Hiei was just relieved that Kurama was smiling again, even though he was also crying.

Kurama whispered into Hiei's shirt threw sobs. "Hiei is mine.."

FIN


End file.
